A Devil in a Midnight Mass
by AntisocialButterfly13
Summary: Songfic, of A Devil in a Midnight Mass, by Billy Talent! It's pretty sad! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU, or anything Billy Talent related. So please don't sue! **

**A/N: I think I have an addiction to songfics… This one is written differently than my others, but it's not too complicated. You should read (I'd recommend listening though, it's one of my faves!) the song before the fic, or it might be a little confusing. I hope you like it!**

_

* * *

A devil in a midnight mass,  
He prayed behind stained glass  
A memory of Sunday class  
Resurrected from the past _

_Hold your breath and count to four  
Pinky swears don't work no more  
Footsteps down the hallway floor  
Getting closer to my door  
I was alive but now I'm singing_

_Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night at the edge of your knife  
(Forgive me father)  
Won't make it right  
Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night at the edge of your knife  
(You're guilty!)  
_

_A devil in a midnight mass  
Killed the boy inside the man  
The holy water in his hands  
Can never wash away his sins _

Hold your breath and count to four  
Pinky swears don't work no more  
Put my trust in God that day  
Not the man that got his way  
I was alive but now I'm singing

Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night at the edge of your knife  
(Forgive me father!)  
Won't make it right  
Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night at the edge of your knife  
(You're guilty!)

Whisper, whisper don't make a sound  
Your bed is made it's in the ground

Whisper, whisper don't make a sound  
Your bed is made it's in the ground

Whisper, whisper don't make a sound  
Your bed is made it's in the ground

Whisper, whisper don't make a sound  
Your bed is made it's in the ground

Whisper, whisper don't make a sound  
Your bed is made it's in the ground

Whisper, whisper don't make a sound  
Your bed is made and it's in the ground

_-"A Devil in a Midnight Mass" by Billy Talent_

* * *

He took me in as a charity case. He knew that I would never tell anyone I was here, that I live in the church. He knows that I would do anything so I wouldn't go into Foster Care again. So I deal with him. Even though it hurts. 

Every time he does it, he says it will be the last. He's been saying that for three years. Every time, he comes back. He's walking towards my room, I can hear him. No! Not again! I feel the tears start to fall down face.

The door opens, I pretend to be asleep. "Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I have the wrong room!" A man looking embarrassed, said, as he opened the door. "What's wrong, son?" He inquired, seeing the the torrential wave of tears coming down my face.

"Nothing, I'm, I'm okay! Just go away! I'll get in trouble! He'll be mad!" I yell at him, afraid that he'll hurt me too.

"Who would be mad?" The man asked, coming into my room, and shutting the door. He walked over to my bed and sat down.

"NO! I can't tell you!" I flinch as he tries to pat my shoulder. He pulls his hand away.

"Why can't you tell me?" The man questioned.

"He'll, hurt me again!" I scream.

"Son, it's okay. I'm a police officer. My name is Elliot, and I'll help you. If you tell me who, then he'll never hurt you again," Elliot said soothingly.

"Father Patterson."

"Father Patterson's the one that hurt you?" Elliot asked. I nod.

"How did you get here? How long have you been here?"

"Since I was seven. I'm ten now. I came into the church to get warm, and Father Peterson said I could live here. He didn't start… hurting me until the next night. He said that if I ever told anyone, that I would go back to foster care. I just couldn't go back! They hurt me even worse than him," I said. I started to cry even harder, if that's possible.

"Shhh, son, it's okay. Tell me your name, and I'll get you out of here," Elliot shushed.

"My name is Matthew Greene."

"Well Matthew, everything's gonna be okay." _  
_

**

* * *

I am a slave to your opinion! Please click the purple button, and REVIEW! **


End file.
